Le monde des rêves nous appartient
by Rhodri Mawr
Summary: " Au nom de nos ancêtres, Patte de Suie, c'est qui ce chat roux ? Il nous veut quoi ?" Et avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle se retourna et planta ses yeux bleus océan dans ceux plus clairs de son frère. La lueur de peur qu'il vu dans ses yeux le fit frissonner, et il ne sut répondre autre chose qu'un "j'en sais rien" à peine audible.


Il se demandait bien comment d'un joli lagon à l'eau pure et limpide et la végétation vert tendre, il était passé à une forêt sombre à la végétation broussailleuse et peu accueillante. Il aurait préféré continuer à chasser tranquillement les machaons plutôt que de se retrouver à errer sans but dans cette forêt du diable. Alors que la peur resserrait son étreinte vicieuse sur son cœur pétrifié, la tête, à la mode chauve-souris, d'un chat roux sortit du feuillage épais d'un petit arbre, manquant de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque pour de bon. Il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi, ce qui fit rire le matou en face. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer un petit moment, lui surtout pour se remettre de sa peur, et l'autre par pure curiosité. Puis le rouquin se laissa tomber souplement sur ses pattes et se redressa fièrement devant le petit félin, avant de s'asseoir et d'enrouler sa queue autour de lui avec une satisfaction écœurante.

"_ T'sais petit, tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, physiquement, sauf que mon p'tit dont je te parle, il avait les yeux verts, mais sinon... T'as le même culot que lui, y a pas à dire. Peu de matous de ton âge s'aventurent ici, et peu de matous tout court, si je puis dire."

Patte de Suie garda le silence, un peu trop éberlué pour parler, alors le mâle enchaina :

"_ Un certain... Tempête d'Ebène, tu connais ? Tu dois être dans son clan, tu pues le poisson !"

La forêt se mit soudain à trembler, Patte de Suie commença à paniquer, mais devant l'air parfaitement serein de l'autre, il se dit que c'était normal, ou que quelqu'un essayait de le réveiller, le Clan des Etoiles soit loué.

"_ Patte de Suie, tout va bien ?"

La voix de sa mère. Une vague d'apaisement coula dans les veines du matou à en devenir.

"_ Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, j'ai préféré te réveiller mon chéri.

_ 'A bien fait"

Sans plus d'explications, il quitta la pouponnière pour se délier les pattes. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Qu'y faisait son père ? Il fallait qu'il voie Tempête d'Ebène au plus vite !

Petite Tempête se prélassait au soleil, près de la pouponnière. Petite Lune et Petite Fleur jouait de l'autre côté de la pouponnière, et elle n'était pas très disposée à se mêler à leurs jeux par cette chaleur, Patte d'Ebène passait son temps avec Petit Geai ces derniers temps, et Patte de Suie avait atteint le summum de l'irritabilité depuis deux jours. Lui qui avait été si gentil, pour une fois, était à nouveau horripilant. Elle soupira. Pour résumé sa situation, elle était seule, et elle s'ennuyait. Un vent frais souffla sur le camp, apportant avec lui des idées d'escapades. Petite Tempête se leva et s'étira, et pris la direction de la sortie proche de la pouponnière. La voix de Petite Fleur retentit dans son dos :

"_ Tu vas où Petite Tempête. T'as pas le droit de sortir je te rappelle !"

Petite Tempête sentit son échine se hérisser. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme pour ne pas se trahir. Elle se retourna vers Petite Fleur, en se retenant de lui tirer la langue, et en essayant de réduire le tranchant de sa voix :

"_ Quelque part où tu pourras jamais aller pour moi Petite Fleur"

Elle se retourna vivement, entendit les murmures mi-dégoûtés, mi-moqueurs des deux autres, mais les ignora et fila derrière la pouponnière. De là, elle fila à vive allure vers la rivière, sentant le souffle crée par sa vitesse s'engouffrer dans son pelage gris, provoquant des remous agréables dans tout son frêle corps, l'endorphine jouant avec ses nerfs, et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillaient face à la beauté du paysage défilant devant elle. Elle calma sa course lorsque l'odeur de l'eau commença à envahir ses narines, et elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle considéra que l'eau était déjà trop proche. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Même si on sentait que les félins venait régulièrement par ici, l'air était relativement vierge de leur odeur, contrairement au camp où il en était saturé. Elle aimait bien l'odeur de ses congénères, loin d'elle l'idée de partir vivre en ermite à cause de ça, mais... elle préférait la pureté de l'odeur de l'eau mélangée à celle des arbres. Un peu fruitée. Un peu humide. Mais une odeur d'humidité qui n'était pas aussi lourde et imbuvable que quand il va pleuvoir. L'odeur des petits cailloux qui parsemaient la rive aussi. Alors qu'elle s'approchait vraiment de l'eau, pour boire, elle aperçut un chat de couleur acajou de l'autre côté, qui fixait la rivière d'un air envieux. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de le voir la fixer comme ça, n'importe qui aurait envie de se rafraichir dans l'eau par la chaleur ambiante ! Il allait rentrer dans l'eau quand une femelle dorée, du même âge que lui, c'est à dire... trois ou quatre lune plus âgés qu'elle même, le rappeler, en disant que leur mentor les cherchait. Elle fixa encore un moment le buisson où ils avaient tous les deux disparut avant de finalement se pencher pour boire. Ses moustaches jouaient avec la surface de l'eau, et elle s'amusait à les faire tressauter tout en lapant l'eau calmement. Elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et elle sursauta, manquant de tomber à l'eau. D'ailleurs elle serait tombée à l'eau si le chat qui l'avait fait sursauter ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Le coeur battant, elle s'éloigna à vive allure de la rive, et fixa ensuite son sauveur - si on peut dire ça comme ça, c'est lui qui lui avait fait peur après tout ! Il avait quelque chose de bizarre. C'était un chat roux. Bien portant. Si ce n'est que la lumière semblait passer à travers lui. Comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait matériel. Mais pourtant il était là.

"_ Tu sais petite, c'est dangereux de s'approcher de la rivière quand on a ton âge. Tu ne devrais même pas être là. Et si y avait eu des renards ? Ou pire, un blaireau ? Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Cascade d'Argent n'avait pas pu intervenir ? Et si elle était intervenue, qui te dit qu'elle n'aurait pas été tuée par le blaireau ? Et..."

Petite Tempête n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Ce chat était carrément effrayant. Pire, il était vicieux. Il avait réussi a insinué dans la tête de Petite Tempête des images horribles, où sa mère gisait éventrée et vidée par le blaireau, ou alors elle se voyait dans le ventre du blaireau. En morceaux. Sur le chemin, elle rentra dans le poitrail de Pelage Sombre, qui faisait partit d'une patrouille de chasse. Il la gronda brièvement avant de lui dire de rentrer au camp, en assignant Nuage d'Eau pour la raccompagner. Le chat roux trottait dans sa tête, comme une promesse... de mort ? Ou de quelque chose de pire ?

En rentrant au camp accompagnée de Nuage d'Eau, qui repartit à la vitesse d'un éclair après s'être assuré d'un rapide coup d'oeil que Petite Tempête regagnait bien la pouponnière, elle sentit les regards de Patte d'Ebène et Petit Geai sur elle, eux qui avaient passé leur après-midi ensemble au pied du tas de gibier, sans y toucher pour autant, et elle dut affronter les moqueries de Petite Fleur et Petite Lune

"_ T'as été bien longue, à croire que tu t'es battue avec !"

Petite Tempête ne releva pas. Elle avait autre chose en tête. Le rouquin. Par le Clan des Etoiles. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il semblé si irréel et pourtant bien présent ? Tant de questions où elle n'aurait probablement aucune réponse. Peu d'humeur à jouer ou à fréquenter d'autres chats, elle s'engouffra dans la pouponnière, où elle trouva Patte de Suie assoupit. Une vague de chaleur montant dans son coeur, elle alla se blottir contre le pelage de suie de son frère et laissa les affres du sommeil l'emporter au loin.

Il restait immobile au centre de la clairière sombre où le chat roux l'avait attiré pour la énième fois. Parce qu'il était désormais persuadé que le chat roux l'amenait ici contre son gré, mais Patte de Suie n'avait pas encore déterminé dans quel but. Ni ce qui le liait à Tempête d'Ebène. Le chat roux était posé en face de lui, la queue repliée autour de lui, l'air digne. Il finit par pousser un soupir avant de se relever avec grâce et lancer :

"_ Ton père était bien plus bavard que toi, Patte de Suie. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un chat domestique coupé."

L'échine de Patte de Suie le picota, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse provoquer par ce chat vicieux.

"_ J'ai vu ta soeur tout à l'heure. Elle est intrépide. Et elle fera une bonne guerrière.

_ Ne vous approchez pas de ma soeur !"

Le matou noir avait rugit. Il pouvait le torturer lui. Mais il ne devait pas toucher à Petite Tempête. Elle était trop fragile pour supporter le harcèlement de ce chat pernicieux. Le roux émit un ronronnement amusé.

"_ Tu vois que tu peux parler quand tu veux."

Patte de Suie continua de battre l'air de sa queue, mais ne répondit pas. Il fallait qu'il garde le silence, et le roux se lassera avant lui. Du moins il l'espérait.

"_ Allez quoi ! C'est pas drôle de se regarder comme ça. On pourrait discuter. J'ai pleins de choses à t'apprendre"

Quelque chose - ou quelqu'un commença à s'agiter à côté de lui. Mais ce n'était pas dans son rêve. Il saisit cette occasion, ce moment de conscience pour s'évader de la clairière, et se réveilla. Il vit la queue d'un des petits disparaître de la roncière et sortit à son tour en évitant de marcher la patte d'un tel, ou la queue de l'autre. A quelques pas de la pouponnière se tenait assise Petite Tempête et Patte de Suie la rejoint en faisant un minimum de bruit, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle l'entende. Sans se

retourner, elle lança à Patte de Suie :

"_ Au nom de nos ancêtres, Patte de Suie, c'est qui ce chat roux ? Il nous veut quoi ?"

Et avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle se retourna et planta ses yeux bleus océan dans ceux plus clairs de son frère. La lueur de peur qu'il vu dans ses yeux le fit frissonner, et il ne sut répondre autre chose qu'un "j'en sais rien" à peine audible.

Ils restèrent quelques temps immobiles, côte à côte, sans mot dire. Ils savaient qu'une question de l'un entrainerait une que question chez l'autre, et que l'absence de réponse ne ferait que les inquiéter d'autant plus. Puis un vent frais se leva, indiquant qu'une inverse risquait de tomber dans peu de temps, et ils se décidèrent à regagner leur place doucement pour ne réveiller personne. D'un accord tacite, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour en parler à Tempête d'Ebène. Après tout, le matou roux avait bien insinué que Tempête et lui se connaissait non ?

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à échafauder leur angle d'approche vers Tempête d'Ebène. Vu le lieu dans lequel le chat vivait, il avait tout de même fort à parier que ce n'était pas un souvenir dont leur père pourrait être fier ou content d'entendre reparler. Pour une fois, Petite Fleur et Petite Lune ne vinrent pas mettre leur grain de sel dans les magouilles des deux petits, merci pour eux ! Au coucher du soleil, ils guettèrent les allers et venues de leur père, et profitèrent du moment où il se séparait des autres guerriers pour se délier les pattes et rejoindre Cascade d'Argent derrière la pouponnière, qui profitait des derniers rayons de soleils sur le lit moelleux de mousse avec les autres reines. Les deux boules d'énergies se levèrent d'un même bond et sautèrent sur le poil de leur père, insinuant qu'ils avaient envie de jouer. Le guerrier noir se laissa faire et roula sur le flanc, et écha la tête de ses deux fripons. Petite Tempêta planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de son père, l'air soudain grave et si cela inquiéta le guerrier, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

"_ Papa, faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose. Seul à seuls. C'est possible ?"

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais le coeur du guerrier eut un raté, puis un deuxième, soudain réellement inquiet, et tenta de se donner une contenance en affichant un air détaché, en indiquant aux deux félins la sortie du camp.

Il emmena ses deux petits hors du camp, et quand il jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin de toute oreille indiscrète, il s'arrêta et enroula sa queue autour de ses pattes, et indiqua aux deux petits de s'assoir eux aussi. Patte de Suie et Petite Tempête échangèrent un long regard, et d'un commun accord issu de cet échange de regard, Patte de Suie commença :

« _ On se demandait avec Petite Tempête...

_ Si tu ne connaissais pas un chat roux...

_ Un peu louche, mais sûr de lui. »

Ils stoppèrent leur discours en alternance, et observèrent leur père. Il affichait un air plutôt perplexe, aussi, Petite Tempête continua :

« _ Il vit dans une espèce de forêt sombre, on le voit de plus en plus souvent dans nos rêve. Enfin, surtout Patte de Suie. Moi je l'ai vu hier, au bord de la rivière »

Tempête d'Ebène jeta un regard glacial sur sa fille, et lui expliqua qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Devant son air coupable, le guerrier s'attendrit, et d'une voix mi-amusée, mi quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable, il leur lança :

« _ Non, je connais pas de chat roux louche vivant dans une forêt onirique, rentrons. »

Les deux petits ne le suivirent pas, et le père fit quelques pas avant de s'en apercevoir. Il se retourna au moment où Patte de Suie lâcha :

« _ Mais lui, il te connait. Il dit qu'on te ressemble. »

Tempête d'Ebène battit l'air de sa queue, et d'une voix ferme, leur cracha :

« _ Et qui vous croyez, un inconnu tout droit sortit de votre imagination, ou votre père ? »

Ses deux enfants échangèrent un regard ; l'argument de leur père avait touché un point sensible : il avait raison, c'était peut-être qu'un mauvais tour de leur imagination... Sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche, et leur père leur lécha les oreilles quand ils passèrent à son niveau, avant de les suivre.

Malgré l'assurance qu'il avait tenté d'afficher, il était profondément troublé, et inquiet. IL était vraiment une espèce de renard venimeux, s'en prendre à des petits !

Une fois de retour au camp, il regarda ses deux enfants retourner à la pouponnière en échangeant à voix basse et lui-même rejoint Cascade d'Argent, qui prenait le soleil en compagnie d'autres reines derrière la pouponnière. Une boule au ventre.

Lorsque Tempête d'Ebène rejoignit Cascade d'Argent, il affichait un air sombre qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et elle se leva pour aller frotter son museau conte le sien. Enroulant sa queue autour de la sienne, il l'emmena à l'écart des autres reines, pour l'entretenir de ce que venaient de lui dire leurs enfants. A mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche de son compagnon, le visage de Cascade d'Argent se décomposait, sur fond "rires joyeux des soirs d'été" featuring les reines du Clan de la Rivière. Elle lâcha un couinement, avant de lever des yeux paniqués vers le guerrier :

"_ Mais comment il les a retrouvé, je le croyais mort !"

Tempête d'Ebène passa sa langue sur le front de sa compagne, et d'une voix étonnement calme, il déclara :

"_ Je sais pas, mais on peut pas le laisser faire, alors j'essaierais de le retrouver, s'il veut se venger, il n'a pas à utiliser nos petits !"

La reine argentée lâcha un autre couinement, apeurée, et elle se pelotonna contre le guerrier ébène, qui la ramenait doucement vers les autres reines.

La nuit venue, le sommeil envahissant ses membres engourdis par sa journée, Tempête d'Ebène tenta de diriger ses pas vers la Forêt Interdite, dans l'espoir de trouver ce fameux matou roux, une boule d'angoisse solidement ancrée dans son estomac néanmoins. Fureur Rousse. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Le matou roux s'était vengé de la mère de Tempête d'Ebène en tuant son compagnon et ses petits - sauf Tempête d'Ebène qui avait désobéi au code du guerrier et qui était parti se promener. Plus tard, lorsqu'il était devenu un guerrier aguerri, il avait vengé ses parents et ses frères et soeurs en tuant Fureur Rousse, exilé chez les Solitaires depuis le jour des meurtres. Et tout s'était arrêté là, ou presque. Mais maintenant, Fureur Rousse avait décidé de venger sa propre mort en pervertissant ses petits à lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, Tempête d'Ebène s'était mis à courir, ses larges pattes martelaient le sol onirique à un rythme régulier, et il aboutit bientôt dans la clairière sombre où il était venu quelques fois lorsque Fureur Rousse tentait désespérément de l'atteindre avec son venin.

"_ Fureur Rousse !"

L'appel puissant du mâle noir retentit dans toute la forêt, les quelques corbeaux s'envolèrent, et le chat roux fit son apparition, la queue dressée et un sourire mesquin plaqué sur son visage grave.

Toujours un sourire mesquin planté sur son visage grave, Fureur Rousse planta des yeux... mélancoliques dans ceux trahissant son appréhension de Tempête d'Ebène. Et il se lança dans un monologue :

"_ Tu sais, Tempête d'Ebène, ta mère et moi avons grandi ensemble, avons fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, été grondé ensemble. Et ça a fini comme ç'aurait dû finir. J'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle, et elle, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. J'ai cru qu'elle était trop timide pour se lancer dans une relation. Mais elle voulait surtout ne pas me blesser. Alors je l'ai laissé s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle allait être maman. J'étais furieux contre elle de m'avoir laissé espérer, mais encore plus contre moi de l'avoir laissé partir. On s'est disputé jusqu'à être plus en froid que deux blaireaux se disputant une proie. Et plus vous grandissiez dans la pouponnière, plus vos parents étaient heureux, et plus je me sentais dépouillé de ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Dans un coup de folie, j'ai tué ta famille. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard du mal que je venais de faire. On m'a exilé, et tu m'as retrouvé. Le jour où t'es venu, je ne me suis battu que pour avoir un peu de dignité et ne pas mourir sans avoir combattu. J'attendais ce jour depuis longtemps, je méritais de mourir entre tes griffes. J'espérais rejoindre tes parents et m'excuser, mais j'ai causé trop de tort, et j'ai atterrit ici. Et puis je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, tu es venus ici une ou deux fois, voire peut-être quatre, et je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait, mais te tourmenter me soulageait. Je suis un mauvais guerrier, Tempête d'Ebène. Je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé tes petits pour t'attirer ici. Mais il fallait absolument que je te dise tout ça"

Tempête d'Ebène le regarda, les yeux emplit de larmes, et acquiesça doucement. Puis il s'approcha lentement du chat roux, et pressa son museau contre le sien, trop ému pour parler, et il lui signifiait par ce geste son pardon. Tempête d'Ebène aurait sans doute agit de manière identique s'il s'était retrouvé dans la situation de Fureur Rousse. Il fit lentement demi-tour, la queue basse et la gorge serré. Arrivé à la lisière de la clairière, il se retourna et adressa un dernier salut à ce chat solitaire avant de partir en courant de ce lieu maudit.


End file.
